


失而复得

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Relationships: Julius Novachrono & William Vangeance, 尤里威廉
Kudos: 1





	失而复得

“尤里乌斯大人？尤里乌斯大人……尤里乌斯大人！”

尤里乌斯回过神，一抬眼面前就是马尔克斯生气的脸，不禁也愣了一下，“嗯？怎么了？马尔克斯。”“还问我怎么了……尤里乌斯大人，您已经发了多久的呆了？工作都堆的这么高了，没有时间再给您划水了！”尤里乌斯看了看手中已经捏了很久的羽毛笔，面前的文件上满是漂亮的手写体。威廉的字果然很好看呢。尤里乌斯有些无奈的笑了笑，看见他这副样子的马尔克斯差点又要发火了，尤里乌斯赶紧沾了些墨水，在文件上签下名字，“太生气了容易秃头噢，马尔克斯。”“什…！那到底都是因为谁啊！”马尔克斯气鼓鼓地将他面前签好字的文件收起来再放下另一份，“早就说了不要一天到晚偷溜出去，早点把工作做完也不至于堆成这样……您在听吗！”“是，是……”尤里乌斯颇为无奈，比起这些无趣的签字工作，在城镇中与国民解除，发现新的魔法才更为吸引，但是这无趣的工作也是必须的一部分。因为他是魔法帝。

“尤里乌斯大人！”马尔克斯看着人又停下了下来，再次出声提醒。“一直以来麻烦你了呢，马尔克斯，真是辛苦了。”尤里乌斯抬起头看向他，温和的微笑让马尔克斯一时不明白这位大人又想要做什么，但是这样的话语还是令人感动，马尔克斯的气稍微消了些，“虽然您一直堆积工作令人头疼，但是接下来我也会继续督促您的，请放心。”马尔克斯在他面前又拍下一份文件，虽然感动，但是这次决不会松懈给他溜走的机会了。尤里乌斯看着面前又一份文件，认命地阅读并签字。看着孩子气的魔法帝终于开始专心工作，马尔克斯这才松了口气。今天尤里乌斯大人的样子确实有些奇怪，虽然平时也会像这样打岔让自己分心然后瞬间逃跑，但是今天的神情似乎有些不一样。是工作内容的问题吗？身体不适？还是说昨天和金色黎明团长的会见发生了什么吗？马尔克斯心中猜测着，能让魔法帝为此分心想必也并非小事。尽管心中有些担心，这却也不是自己能够置喙的事情。

“这里就是全部了，明明认真做起来很快就能做完的事情，以后请不要拖到让我来看着您完成。”尤里乌斯苦笑着应允着伸了个懒腰。马尔克斯在桌面上将文件整齐托在臂弯，思索着开了口，“明天的没有会议，下午有来自贵族邀请的宴会，需要您过目的工作我会放在桌上……”马尔克斯看见尤里乌斯伸懒腰的背影一滞，“还请您自觉。”当然不会。马尔克斯心里是有数的。偷跑的魔法帝确实让人头疼，但心不在焉的魔法帝却更令他为难，毕竟关心魔法帝的身心健康也算是工作的一环，马尔克斯这么告诉自己。

“谢谢，马尔克斯。”这是马尔克斯给自己的绝佳机会，在王国中阅览无数的魔法帝自然明白他话中的意思。结果还是让他担心自己了呢。尤里乌斯有些歉意，却也感谢他给自己留下的机会。尤里乌斯看着窗外的树木，想着也许他应该再找威廉谈谈。

马尔克斯的猜测是对的。尤里乌斯跟威廉的会见出了问题。仔细想来，尤里乌斯却发现再无威廉拒绝他的其他时候，以至于那时他拒绝的声音和认真的表情还在尤里乌斯的脑中回荡。这是他没有想到的。一直跟着自己身后的威廉，一直看着自己的威廉，一直尊敬自己的威廉，在被邀请来到自己身边的时候却选择了拒绝。尤里乌斯一时不知道该说什么，而威廉也很快的离开了现场。想到这里的尤里乌斯懊恼得捏了捏手中的绒球，没想到自己也会为情所困。红色绒球的触感非常好，软乎乎的贴着掌心肌肤——这是威廉面具的原材料之一。他纠结的有些太久了，应该找威廉谈谈，即是听听他的理由，再是避免以后再见面的尴尬。这也是造成这种情况的自己的责任。这么决定了的尤里乌斯长舒了口气，放下了手中的绒球。

时间魔法的使用者行动迅速，悄无声息间已进入了金色黎明的团长办公室，也因为正好开着的窗户给他提供了便利。威廉还没有回来。办公室寂静无人，桌面上整整齐齐的文具和一些处理过以及未处理的文件被分文别类地摆放在一旁。尤里乌斯在桌面上看见了前些天自己亲手签发的任务，看来是去办这件事了啊。尤里乌斯在会客的沙发上坐下，离开许久但空气中依然有着轻微的红茶香味，是这个房间的使用者长时间积累下的。办公桌上的羽毛笔尖上刻着店家的名字，那是王贵界相对出名的优秀店家，尤里乌斯也有这家店的笔。办公椅的坐垫上有着浅浅被压出的痕迹，威廉坐在这里工作的时间想必很长吧。

尤里乌斯打量着房间里的一切来缓解心中不知为何存在的少许紧张。也许他应该让这事就这样过去，又或者通过书信来进一步缓和，他有很多方法，却在当下迅速的选择了来见他。他想见威廉。尤里乌斯给自己下了结论。这也是他应该做的。

“尤里乌斯大人……？”威廉的声音随着木门开启的声音传来，紫罗兰色的眸子相对，尤里乌斯笑了起来，用轻快的语气跟他打了招呼，“呀，威廉，辛苦了。”“职责所在。您怎么在这里？”“正好路过，来看一看骑士团。”“只看我的办公室？”威廉轻笑出声，走近了些。拒绝过尤里乌斯的事实让威廉再度面对他的时候心中满是愧疚。但是身为团长，魔法帝是他必须面对的上司，也永远是他最尊敬的人。他不会逃跑，无论如何。

“哈哈哈，其实是有些事想跟你谈一下呢。”尤里乌斯站起身正对向他，“关于上次的事情，是我太着急了。你的回答我了解了，但是，能让我听听原因吗？”终于问出口的话让尤里乌斯无形中松了口气，无论结果如何，他都似是放下了一个担子，轻松了不少。

威廉沉死了片刻，“因为您是魔法帝。”威廉看向他的眼神中多了一丝不明了的情绪，“从遇见您以来的十一年，您一直是我最尊敬的人。您的背影是我前进的方向，我无法站在您的身边。”意料之外却又合情合理。尤里乌斯以为自己是了解威廉的，却依然无法预料他的想法。“如果这是你的理由，我会接受。”尤里乌斯看着面前那个最尊敬他的人，听着他早就知道却未曾想过会阻隔他们的原因，“但是我想让你知道，我希望你能够在我身边。这是我对你的认可，也是表明在我的心中，你早已是我身边不可或缺的人了。”尤里乌斯的笑容里有一丝苦涩，“无论怎样。”

威廉愣住了。他一直以来最敬爱的人对着自己说着自己从未从任何人口中听过的话，向自己传达从未感受到过的情感。好温暖。就像那年的相遇让尤里乌斯成为了开启威廉未来的人，他再一次照亮了威廉的世界。一直以来因为伤痕被厌恶排斥的自己未曾奢求过的温暖现在就在身边，威廉明白，也绝不会再推开。

一步，又一步。

“很抱歉，尤里乌斯大人……请让我，在您身边吧。”


End file.
